


I'm Always Here For You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After Ron proves to be a git, Hermione finds comfort with Sirius.





	I'm Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  


The door to number twelve, Grimmauld Place slammed shut.  “You can bloody well sod off, Ron!”  Hermione shouted.

 

Ron purposefully held his tongue. He stormed up the stairs and passed the now shrieking portrait of Mrs. Black.  Fighting back tears, Hermione began to fumble at the stove to brew some tea in order to calm her nerves.

 

She was completely lost in a memory of the evening’s events, and didn’t notice when the cries of,  “Mudbloods!  Filth!  Vermin!” ceased and Sirius quietly sat at the kitchen table.  

 

When Hermione turned around, she nearly dropped her tea in surprise upon seeing Sirius sitting there.  

 

“Careful, another loud noise will set her off again.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Hermione mumbled.

 

Sirius gazed at Hermione’s troubled face and asked, “Anything I can do to help?”

 

“No, not really.  I mean, well it’s Ron, and I’d love to talk about it, but I think I’d feel better talking to a witch.”

 

“Ah, matters of the heart.  Well then, shall I fetch Molly for you?”  

 

Hermione shrank back in her chair.  “No, she’s great, but Ron is her son and it’s more about matters of the flesh than the heart,” she said, slightly embarrassed, and then continued, “ Ginny is a great listener too, but since Ron and I got more, erm, serious, I’ve not divulged much to her either.”

 

“I see, well I may not be a witch, but I have quite a bit of experience with them when it comes to matters of the _flesh_ ,” Sirius said with a smirk and a wink.  

 

Hermione giggled and relaxed.  “Yes, so I’ve heard.”

 

“There, see?  A little better all ready.”  Sirius gave her hand a quick squeeze and stood to leave her be.

 

“Wait,” Hermione called to him.  “Perhaps your perspective would help me understand why things between Ron and me keep going wrong.”

 

Sirius sat back down and said affectionately,  “I’m always here for you.” 

 

Hermione took a deep breath, and then began explaining how easily she and Ron became frustrated with one another, inevitably leading to an all out row.  However, that usually resulted in a good snogging session, which seemed to make the misunderstandings and bickering worthwhile.  Nevertheless, she felt Ron had “the emotional range of a teaspoon,” and that, coupled with his impatient nature, was causing most of the trouble.  They would be snogging and Ron would inevitably end up pressuring her for more.  Her rejections were making him increasingly angry, and even though she was curious, and felt ready to go all the way, she didn’t want it to be a rushed, clumsy experience.  

 

Sirius quietly took her story in, and kindly confirmed that most teenage wizards were quite impatient and selfish when it came to sex.  Then he leaned forward, gently gripped her hands and asked, “Do you want your first experience to be about Ron or about you?”  

 

Hermione looked away as she considered his question.  Her clever mind working through the idea that having Ron and having a fulfilling sexual experience could be mutually exclusive events.   

 

When she looked back, Sirius had leaned in closer to her, and his grip on her hands had tightened.  “Hermione…” he whispered.

 

Hermione searched Sirius’ eyes, and they communicated everything perfectly.  

 

In that moment, Hermione made the decision to ignore her proper, good-girl self.  She used her anger towards Ron as justification, and decided to give into her desire for this skilled wizard’s touch.  

 

Hermione leaned forward, and her lips brushed teasingly against his.  “Sirius…” she whispered back,  “…show me.”

 

With a sly grin, Sirius led Hermione by the hand up to his childhood bedroom.  It was adorned with faded Gryffindor paraphernalia, tattered books, and pictures of teenage Marauders.  Moonlight spilled in through the windows.  

 

With a casual flick of his wand, Sirius locked the door, and cast a silencing spell.  He quickly pulled Hermione to him, cupping her face in his hands, and descended his lips to hers before she could consider changing her mind.

 

Hermione experienced shivers throughout her body.  Sirius’ hands and lips quickly pushed all her thoughts of turning back into being rebellious and worthy of his seduction.

 

“You’re beautiful, Hermione,” Sirius exhaled with hot breath next to her ear.  “I’ve watched you grow into a temptress, and it’s been hard to keep a respectful distance.”

 

“Sirius, I…”

 

“Shhhh.”

 

“I’ve always found you seductive,” Hermione confessed, “and had lustful thoughts about you.”  

 

Further encouraged, Sirius again captured her mouth with his, and this time parted her lips with his experienced tongue. His eyes had already memorized her figure, and now his hands experienced the arch of her back, the curve of her waist and the swell of her hips. 

 

Hermione broke their kiss and tilted her head back, inviting him to discover her neck.  Sirius’ lips were possessive and searing.  They sent more shivers through Hermione, relaying the message that he would worship every inch of her.  

 

Sirius’ mouth continued to explore her neck, and then he moved down to the exposed skin at the top of her chest.  His hands left her hips.  One found the buttons on her shirt, and flicked them open with ease, while the other snarled in the hair at the back of her head.

 

His lips now returned to hers, and Hermione eagerly welcomed his tongue back into her mouth.  They explored and tasted each other.  Sirius moved his hands to rest on Hermione’s shoulders, under her unbuttoned shirt.

 

“Let me see you,” he whispered with hunger.

 

Hermione’s heart raced and she nodded.

 

Sirius pushed her shirt off, and it fell down her back to the floor.  He hooked one finger under each strap of her bra, and slowly slid them down her shoulders.  He bent down to kiss the hollow space at the base of her neck, while he unclasped her bra with one hand.  It too fell away to the floor.  

 

His hands slid down to circle her waist, and then they inched up her tensed stomach, over her ribs, and cupped her breasts.  Hermione couldn’t control the gasp that escaped her lips as she felt his rough thumbs gliding over her nipples.

 

Sirius looked at Hermione and saw the pleasure in her face that contrasted with the nervous tremors he felt in her tender flesh.  He couldn’t believe that she so willingly consented to give him the honor of being her first.   Sirius was accustomed to winning over any witch of his choice however this was different.  In his arms was Hermione, and that made their encounter close to taboo.  

 

From within his mind, Sirius could already envision himself moving over her, watching her, and feeling himself buried deep within her.  This image, while filling him with rapture and power, also reminded him of his promise to show Hermione a yet unknown ecstasy, and he searched himself for restraint.

 

Sensing Sirius’ sudden increased arousal and urgency, Hermione began to feel nervous and exposed.  She was used to becoming defensive when Ron became intense like Sirius was now.  Even though she trusted in his promise to be patient, she began to fear everything would fall apart. 

 

No sooner had Hermione finished this thought than Sirius regained his composure.  He slid his hands to her shoulders, and then cupped her face to say, “Don’t worry, tonight I’m completely yours, tell me what you want, and I’ll do anything you say.”

 

The tension melted from Hermione and she laughed a little. It sounded odd for Sirius to make such a submissive statement, but she greatly appreciated his gesture.

 

“I want to touch you,” Hermione said.

 

Sirius smiled and waited for her to explore him.

 

Hermione reached for his waist and lifted the tunic over his head.  Her small hands reached for his lightly muscled, tattooed chest.  Her fingers traced the shapes of the tattoos, and then her fingertips glided over his skin, and eventually down to his taut stomach.  

 

Sirius hissed when her delicate fingers found their way inside the waistband of his low-slung trousers. Hermione tugged at them a little, and then pressed herself into him for a bruising kiss.

 

Hermione could feel the intimate part of Sirius straining against her leg.  His response made her feel beautiful and confident.    She ran her hand over his straining erection, and Sirius sharply drew in his breath and groaned in response.

 

“Sirius?”

 

“Hermione?”

 

“Can I kiss you… _here_?”

 

Sirius opened his eyes and tried to compose himself a little. “I’d be a fool to say no, but this is supposed to be about you, Hermione.”

 

She smiled, and again was flattered by his willingness to put her needs before his own.

 

“Please, Sirius?”  Hermione teasingly begged.  “I want to. I’d like to show you that I’m not completely naive.”

 

Sirius gripped her face between her hands and gave her a hungry kiss.  “Well then, by all means.”

 

Sirius took a couple steps back to brace himself against a wall.  He felt Hermione’s hands open his trousers, and then slide them, along with his undergarments, to the floor.

 

Hermione grasped him in her warm hand and began to stroke his length within her fist.  She gave him one final kiss on the lips, and then knelt down before him.

 

As she began to bathe his shaft with her tongue, she realized he was quite well endowed and began to worry first about gagging on him, and secondly about fitting him inside her virgin body. 

 

“Sirius,” she said between licks and teasing suckles.

 

“Yes?”  He barley managed.

 

“You’re quite…big…enormous, actually…”

 

Sirius tangled his fingers tightly in her hair, and without picking up on the worry in her voice replied, “You do know how to flatter.”

 

Hermione pushed aside her concern, and decided she was up to the challenge.  While reminding herself to relax, and without warning, she took him completely down her throat.

 

“Oh, fuck Hermione!”  Sirius hissed, and further tightened his grasp on her hair.

 

Hermione was quite pleased with herself and continued to move him up and down her throat.  She stopped occasionally to tease his head with her tongue, and lick the pearly droplets escaping before completely engulfing him again.

 

The gasps and moans from Sirius quickly became erratic, and then he abruptly held her head still on an outward stroke. 

 

“Please, Hermione,” he said in a raspy, broken voice.  “Stop…you’re going to make me…”

 

Sirius fought to regain control.  He knelt down to face her and while still drawing in ragged breaths continued, “You’re incredible, Hermione.  You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop you.  But you chose to give yourself to me, and I intend to give myself to you, but only in the most intimate way.”

 

Hermione thought she’d melt on the spot, and she admired his self-control.  Sirius then raised them up together and led her over to his bed.  He swiftly pushed down her jeans, and hooked one finger under the thin lacy strap holding her knickers over her hips and tore them away.  

 

Hermione gasped, and Sirius’ eyes roamed over her naked body with hunger.  Then his hands possessed her.  He pushed her down so she sat on the edge of the bed.  He stood with his hips between her legs, his aching erection pressing against her skin. 

 

Their hands roamed freely over each other, and his tongue trailed across her neck.  Sirius’ nimble fingers found her center and discovering how much she wanted him, slipped two gently inside her while his thumb massaged a spot that caused Hermione to gasp with pleasure and further crave his touch.

 

“Sirius…” Hermione wickedly moaned.

 

Hearing his name, coated in ecstasy, escape from the back of her throat made him want to roughly shove himself into her that instant.  Her unbridled response was too much.  He needed her. Now.

 

Sirius ran his tongue across the edge of her lips, and she opened them to him.  He slid his tongue into her mouth, and tasted her eagerness.  Sirius decided then and there to bring her over the edge, twice.  

 

He pulled his lips away from hers and murmured, “I’m going to make you come against my lips.”

 

Hearing his intentions, Hermione shuddered with pleasure.  Sirius moved his hands to cradle her hips, and knelt down between her thighs, which fell further apart in anticipation.

 

Hermione felt this warm breath on her center.  She gasped as he teased her with feather light flicks from his tongue.  Gradually his exploring became more intense.  He licked down her folds and began to rhythmically pierce her with the tip of his knowing tongue.

 

Hermione felt dizzy, maybe because she was nearly hyperventilating, but for certain she was consumed with the need for release.  Sirius’ finger found her swollen nub again.  He caressed then stopped, caressed, then stopped.  His teasing caused her to grip the sheets in her fists as pleasure burst forth from her.  

 

Sirius felt her pulsing against his mouth, and continued to savor her taste.  Then he stood, grasped her head in his hands, and gave her a kiss allowing her to taste herself on him.  It felt naughty, and she liked that.

 

Hermione remained flooded with excitement.  She broke their kiss and looked into Sirius’ eyes.  He gazed back, almost too intensely.  She bit her lip in anticipation when she saw him reach between his legs to coat his throbbing cock with the juices leaking from her.  

 

Sirius leaned forward, and their sweaty foreheads briefly rested together.  Hermione closed her eyes tightly, and braced herself.  The excitement she felt was raw, but she knew the act itself would hurt.  She was a breath away from a moment that would change her forever, and it was with a wizard she never expected. 

 

Hermione felt the head of his sex pierce her and she sharply sucked in her breath. 

 

“Hermione?  Am I hurting you?”  

 

She was afraid to talk but couldn’t stand his hesitation.

 

“ I’m okay, Sirius…just…please…I want you…”  

 

Hermione gripped his shoulders and rocked her hips forward, desperately urging him into her. 

 

Sirius pushed further.  Hermione felt burning, and pain but her body adjusted to him, and she chose to focus instead on the pleasant sensation of being filled by him.  

 

Hermione clung to Sirius as he eased her back on the bed and then rolled them to the center of it.  He continued to cautiously move in and out of her, watching the expression on her face.  It was a mix of anguish and pleasure as he had anticipated. 

 

Sirius brushed hair from her sweaty brow and gently kissed her.  Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and she said with pride, “I’m okay, Sirius.  Please, don’t hold back.  I want to feel all of you inside me.” 

 

Sirius felt relieved, and entered her completely but also continued to restrain himself.  He knew she was being brave and needed him to be gentle.  As they continued to move together, Sirius could hardly keep himself from coming.  She was so warm and incredibly tight.  Her grip around him created an intense friction he rarely experienced.  

 

Sirius wanted to bring her with him, so he reached down to resume gliding his fingers over that spot that again throbbed with the need for release.

 

Hermione became lost in the sensations he created with his fingers, and it began to override her discomfort.  She felt the warm tingles spread from her center, across her back and down her thighs.  Hermione’s head tossed to the side, and she further arched into him.  Suddenly she again cried out with release.  Hermione’s body contracted and pulsed around him, which caused Sirius to spill himself deep within her.  

 

While they lay breathing in recovery together, Hermione ran her hands down Sirius’ sweaty back and she hooked her legs inside of his.  She could still feel him inside her and she never wanted him to leave.

 

Sirius lifted himself a little, “Am I getting heavy?”  

 

“No,” Hermione replied and a clung to him. “I like the weight of you on top of me.”  

 

They lay together for quite awhile.  Eventually, Sirius moved to the side and then gathered her back to him.  

 

“So what now?”  Hermione asked tentatively.

 

Sirius ran the back of his fingers across her cheek, and quietly gazed at her. “It was an honor to be your first Hermione.  This can be our secret, or you can tell the world.  It can be whatever you want it to be.”  

 

In the moonlit darkness, Hermione searched his eyes for more, wondering if this was it, if it was over.

 

And then Sirius whispered, “I’m always here for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
